Being Crazy Doesn't Mean They Aren't Out To Get You
by Rain446
Summary: Dean lost his sister when she was 7 years old. 12 years later they are reunited but something is seriously wrong. She is not the energetic child he remembers. What happened to her? Why was she taken? Dean is determined to find out because to a Winchester, family is everything. AU, Fem/traumatized Sam, Angry/protective Dean Rated T for violence (may change to M later on)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! New story that's been rattling around in my brain. Want to know if anyone's interested in reading more or if this one is destined to stay in the vault of my mind. If you leave your thoughts and opinions in a review I would be eternally grateful. _

* * *

><p>Walking down the sidewalk back to the hotel, kicking the fallen leaves as she went, Samantha Winchester felt very proud of herself. At seven years old she had been tasked with the very important job of buying bandages for her big brother at the store down the street. Her daddy had needed some more due to the severity of her brothers wounds and he hadn't wanted to leave in case things got worse. So he'd asked her to get them.<p>

She usually did these types of things with Dean but now he needed her and she was so happy to be able to help. Of course, she had been a little scared when the man at the counter had looked down at her with an annoyed expression but Dean needed her so that was enough to bolster her courage. She hadn't talked to anyone, other than when she'd paid the man, because both her daddy and Dean had told her never to talk to strangers. And she always listened to them when it came to things like that.

With hurried footsteps she headed back to the hotel they were staying in because she was not supposed to take to long. She was half way there when she ran into the man. It was strange. One minute he hadn't been there and the next he was. It was like magic. When she hit him it was like walking straight into a wall and she immediately fell backward onto her butt but she made sure to not drop the bandages.

Looking up, Samantha began to feel very frightened. He had pure black eyes and they were staring right at her. He reminded her of the monsters from her storybooks.

"Are you alright young one?"

Samantha clutched the bandages closer to her chest and nodded tentatively. He smiled then and held out his hand. The look on his face made her even more afraid and his long pale fingers reached out to her. Despite the fact that he terrified her, he was offering to help her up, so he couldn't be all bad her seven year old mind reasoned. Plus she had been taught to use manners and declining his help would be considered rude. So with shaking fingers she reached up to grab his hand.

The moment his cold skin touched hers her whole body went rigid and she couldn't move.

"There there my dear. Don't be afraid. I would never even dream of harming you my beautiful little Samantha."

Her eyes widened in shock and fear when he said her name. A scream began to tear its way out of her lips when suddenly his other hand was covering her mouth in a vice like grip.

"No, none of that I'm afraid."

He proceeded to kneel down so that they were face to face. He was smiling the entire time. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and in her mind she started screaming out for her big brother.

"Now we're going to go on a little trip you and I. Are you looking forward to it? I know I am."

In the blink of an eye Samantha was unconscious in his arms. Her head rested lightly against his chest and her arm hung limply in front of her. The tiny box of bandages fell to the sidewalk below.

It would be the only sign of her that John Winchester would find when he came searching.

They would not see her again for twelve years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the follows guys! Looks like I will definitely be continuing this story. Enjoy the next chapter. They will get longer after this._

* * *

><p>Running. People do it for a lot of different reasons. Some do it for exercise, or to blow off steam. Some do it for the thrill or to raise money for a needy cause. But most do it for another reason. Most people do it to get away from something…or someone. To escape. In her case it was exactly that. She was running to escape her life and everything that that entailed. She was running to escape the fear and the pain. The isolation and the torment. But most of all, she was running to escape from…<em>Him.<em>

_HE_ had told her once, long ago, that she was his favorite, that she was _HIS_ star. Well now _HE_ knew what the star could really do. They would all remember this day as the day they failed to hold her captive even a moment longer. She was finally free and there was no way in hell that she would ever go back. She'd die before she went back…

So, ignoring the screams of the others, she ran. The wind flew freely through her long dirty brown hair and the rain whipped at her pale skin like needles, but it was glorious. She didn't dodge the branches and bushes that nipped at her flesh, instead she ran through them. The pain from their cuts making her feel alive again for the first time in twelve years. She had no idea where she was going… but she sure as hell had the freedom to go there.

And if, in the back of her mind, _HE_ started laughing…well, she brushed it off as a residual effect. _HE _couldn't hurt her anymore…not anymore…

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

Dean slumped down onto one of the remaining two bar stools in, Steve's Place, a dive bar just outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and ordered a beer. He'd just wiped the floor with some poor pathetic drunk at a game of pool and was now in the mood to celebrate. He was on a roll these days. Five consecutive hunts without so much as a single scratch. Daddy would've been proud…if the bastard even cared. Shaking off the morose thoughts of the past, he took a look around the place as he waited for his drink. It was pretty much like every other bar he'd been in for the past few months. Dark, dreary, and smelling faintly of urine. Everyone in the place looked like they were one drink away from ending it all. He felt like that some days as well but it was to much of a hassle. Besides, he still had things to do.

"Here you go."

Looking up, he noticed that the bartender looked as happy to be there as everyone else. She was pretty hot though. He smiled seductively at her as he grabbed his beer. She just rolled her eyes and went to help another patron. Eh, whatever, can't score all the time. He sipped at his drink and sighed. The celebration was pretty pathetic even by his standards. Calling it a night was seeming like a better idea all the time. He figured he'd finish his beer and head back to the motel and crash. Deep down he knew why he was in such a depressed mood but he really didn't want to think about it.

"Hey you!"

He was roughly pulled backward by his collar and fell off the bar stool. He landed hard on his back but immediately jumped up and spun around to face his attacker. It was the idiot he'd beaten at pool.

"What the hell asshole?!"

"You cheated me outta my money! Give it back!"

Dean brushed off his jacket and smirked. "Hey man, just because you suck at pool doesn't mean I cheated your ass. You should practice more."

He brushed past the guy with every intention of leaving when he was grabbed again. Now he was getting pissed off. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"You ain't goin anywhere until I get my damn money back."

Dean jerked his arm free and then did what he had to. He took a swing. His fist connected with the man's jaw and he crashed to the floor. As soon as the guy hit the ground about three more goons came running over. It looked like Dean was about to get his celebration anyway.

* * *

><p>Making his way back to the motel, Dean rubbed his arm and laughed ruefully. What a mess. First he gets shot down, then he gets in a bar fight, which results in him getting thrown out of said bar, and he didn't even get the chance to get drunk, or even relatively buzzed. He just wanted the damn day to be over. The whole reason he'd gone to the bar in the first place was to forget what the following day was. The day he dreaded every single year…the day he lost everything. Deciding he wasn't quite ready to give in yet he changed direction and began wandering off toward the park a few blocks away. Maybe the fresh air would clear his head.<p>

It was always like this. He felt bad about trying to forget…but remembering was just far to painful. It was his fault after all…as his father liked to remind him. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was ridiculous. He was a twenty three year old man. He shouldn't be wandering around a park at one in the morning wallowing in self pity.

_Slam!_

"Ugh!" He yelped out in surprise as someone ran into him from behind. He fell forward and landed hard on his side.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he looked up to try and see who or what had hit him. He was just in time to see a figure vanish around the corner of the recreation building in the middle of the park. The thing was closed for the upcoming winter so it was basically abandoned. The perfect place for some asshole to hide in. Dean decided enough was enough and quickly got to his feet before picking up the chase.

By the time he reached the corner he was only able to hear the back door slam shut. He reached into his waistband and pulled out his knife…just in case things got messy. The darkness made it hard to see but he'd spent enough time hunting in it to do alright. He carefully made his way toward the door, listening for any sounds of movement. When he heard nothing he gently turned the doorknob. It was strangely quiet and the door opened soundlessly. He figured that whoever was squatting must have WD-40'd the hinges to remain hidden. Smart move. He closed the door gently and slowly made his way inside.

Despite being closed, the place was still well maintained, for which he was very grateful. It meant he wouldn't accidentally trip over something in the dark. There was still no noise and it made him wonder if, whoever it was, knew he was inside and was waiting to jump him. He brought his knife out in front and kept walking. He rounded a corner and found himself in some sort of storage room. There were pool toys and tons of other crap for kids to play with in the nice weather. He was about to turn around and head back the way he came when he heard it. It sounded like a can rolling across the floor. He turned his head toward the sound when suddenly he was hit from the opposite side and both him and his attacker slammed into a pile of boxes.

In the ensuing struggle he managed to lose his knife but it appeared he was fighting just a normal human person. Nothing supernatural. What really shocked him though, was the fact that it appeared to be a woman.

"Hey, calm down you crazy bitch!"

She disregarded his words and continued to attack. She appeared to have some training judging by the fact that he was actually having trouble getting the upper hand. They rolled across the floor, with her kicking and scratching and punching, the entire time. Dean was just trying to get a hold of her arms to get her to stop. Then suddenly her face became illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the small window and Dean froze. Her eyes…Dean knew those eyes.

Sensing a moment to escape, the girl jumped off of him and started running for the exit. Dean quickly shook off his shock, deciding he had just imagined things and pulled his gun from his waistband. There were no real bullets in it because he hadn't changed them out since his last hunt, but rock salt would be enough to slow her down. She was just about to reach the doorway when he fired. The impact sent her crashing into the wall beside the doorway and she crumpled to the floor in a heap, unconscious. He grimaced at the imagined pain. He hadn't exactly meant to knock her out. At least now he would be able to get a better look at her. He pulled out his flashlight and pointed it down at her prone form. She looked fairly young, maybe around nineteen or twenty. Her hair was filthy and it looked like she hadn't bathed in months. The hair covered her face but she was very pale underneath the dirt. He ran the light up and down her body when he noticed something strange. It looked like there was something carved into the flesh of her exposed left wrist.

Dean knelt down and brought the light closer. When he saw what was there his eyes widened and his blood ran cold. Carved into her pale skin was…his name. Right there, plain as day, was the word DEAN. All capitals, and slightly faded, it looked like it had been there for years. It was then that the girls eyes flashed through his head and a terrifying possibility entered his mind. But it couldn't be, he reasoned. It had been twelve years…there was no way it was her, no way it could be her, but…

"Sammy?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter! I made it a long one for all of you who are following this story. Thanks, it is great motivation to keep writing. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Oh, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them._

* * *

><p>Once he was back inside his motel room, Dean lay the girl down on the bed. She was scarily light and looked very malnourished. He'd carried her all the way from the rec center but now that they were in the room he wasn't sure what to do. The odds that this was indeed his long lost sister were very slim. It was more likely that she was just some random crazy person that he was now going to have to deal with. He sat down in the chair across the room and stared over at the bed. She looked to be around the right age…she had the same hair color, the same eye color and even the same feisty attitude.<p>

Samantha had been an adorable kid that would always follow him around wherever he went. The day that he had found out he was going to be a big brother had been the best day of his life. And when she had actually arrived, well, she had annoyed the hell outta him. All the crying and screaming and throwing up she did actually made him tell his mother to take her back to the hospital.

He laughed out loud at the memory. "We warmed up to each other eventually…right Sammy…"

With a sigh he dragged his hand through his hair and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and stared down at the carpet. This whole thing was ridiculous. Thinking some strange girl was his sister… Sam was probably dead…

"Ugh…"

His head shot up at the sound. Apparently she was waking up. He stood up and quickly made his way back over to the bed. Her eyes were scrunched up like she was trying to come back. He waited with bated breath as her hazel eyes fluttered open. For a moment she seemed confused and then all hell broke loose. Before he could even move, she was flying off the bed and in the corner of the room looking like a caged animal. He held his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. She narrowed her eyes and pulled a knife. He mentally kicked himself for not checking her for weapons.

"Hey, hey look, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, so please just calm down."

Her gaze shifted wildly around the room looking for a way out. Dean saw her eyes land on the door and he slowly shifted to block her way. He couldn't let her go. She was too dangerous at the moment. Unfortunately she caught the movement and dropped into a defensive stance.

"I will not go back…"

It was barely a whisper so he couldn't really hear what she'd said. "What?"

"I will not go back!" She screamed before lunging at him with the knife. Dean was prepared this time and quickly pulled a taser from his pocket and pulled the trigger. Her body went rigid from the electricity and fell to the floor. He grimaced as she twitched on the carpet.

"I'm really sorry about that but you gave me no choice."

She glared up at him as her muscles tensed. "N-no…"

"No what? Where do you not want to go back to?"

Her eyes narrowed again but this time she seemed more confused than angry. "N-not HIM?"

"HIM? Him who?"

She closed her eyes and Dean decided not to press her until the taser's effects wore off. It didn't take long because he'd only used it once and, when she finally seemed to relax, her eyes rolled open again and she stared up at him.

Dean knelt down beside her, keeping a healthy distance so she couldn't grab him, and tried to make himself as non threatening as possible. "Again, I'm sorry about the taser. I just couldn't let you run outta here like that without a little chat first." He placed the taser on the floor beside him so that it was out of reach just to reassure her. She tracked each of his movements with those familiar eyes and he once again found himself believing that it really was Sam.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay."

Still looking extremely distrustful, the girl slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and shuffled backward so that she was up against the wall and far from him. Dean could understand her reaction…he had shot and tasered her after all, that didn't exactly instill a great deal of trust.

As she was sitting there she began absentmindedly rubbing her wrist. The one with his name carved into it.

"You know…that's my name too. Dean."

She completely froze and then looked down at her wrist. Her hands started shaking and she pulled her knees up to her chest. _Ooops,_ thought Dean. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up.

"Hey, uh, sorry if that's a touchy subject. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

She looked up at him with a frown on her face. She seemed so fragile now compared to the attacker of earlier. It was like a complete 180.

"You are Dean?"

"Yup. Dean Winchester. Pleased to meet you Miss?"

She tilted her head but didn't speak. Instead she started rubbing her wrist again.

"Not exactly a great communicator are you…"

He sighed again and shifted so that he was fully sitting on the floor. "So, if you won't tell me your name, how about what you were doing in the rec center?"

"Rec center?"

"Okay…Are you broke or something? Why couldn't you stay in a place like this?" He gestured around the room. Once again she tracked the movement. Dean found it strange. This girl had to of had training of some kind. She was a good fighter, plus she was very aware of her surroundings. But on the other hand, she was completely filthy, like she'd been living in a hole and she was so skinny that it really made him wonder when the last time she'd eaten was.

"Broke? Yes. I am broke."

God, it was like talking to a five year old.

"Alright. So you have no name, you're broke and you live in the rec center. Anything else I should know?"

_Growl._

The sound of her stomach broke the silence and Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing. And when she looked at him like he was the strange one, well, he laughed even harder.

"So I guess you're hungry huh." He said when he finally calmed down. "How do you feel about pie?"

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

She watched him carefully as he cleaned up the food wrappers surrounding her. He made no move to touch her or even come near her for which she was very grateful.

_He's lulling you into a false sense of security…and then he'll attack._

"Shut up…" She murmured under her breath. The man stopped cleaning and gave her a funny look. It was one that said, _She's crazy. _It was understandable. Sane people didn't talk to themselves.

"You want another one?" He asked as he gestured to the bag of beef jerky he was holding. She shook her head no and stared back down at her wrist. Dean. Dean was a name that had meant something to her once…a long time ago. It's why she'd carved it into her skin…so she would never forget. The only problem was…that she had forgotten. After everything…the name had faded away, along with any memory or sense of who she had been before HIM.

_Fool. The past is irrelevant. The name Dean is a coincidence. Just kill him and move on…you know you want to…_

"I said shut up…"

He looked at her again and this time he actually looked concerned. It was odd seeing someone look at her like that. Odd and…kind of nostalgic…

"Umm…so, what were you really doing in the rec center?" He asked as he sat back down on the floor across from her. Rec Center. She still had no idea what a rec center was. _It's probably the building you were squatting in you idiot. _She narrowed her eyes but kept them firmly away from the corner of the room. It would do her no good to indulge him.

"I needed to sleep…" The words were out of her mouth before she even realized she was speaking. Her eyes widened in shock. It was strange…talking to this…man, made her feel at ease somehow.

"That's understandable. Everybody needs to sleep. How long have you been in town?"

_He asks to many questions…_

_A spy?! Working for HIM!_

_No…Dean wouldn't be working for him…_

_Dean. Dean Winchester._

"A…few days."

He smiled softly at her when she answered. He seemed relieved that she could understand and was answering his questions. Of course she could understand. She wasn't stupid…_he_ had taught her many things after all…

"A few days huh…well that must have sucked. It couldn't have been to comfortable sleeping on that mat."

"It was more comfortable than-"

_Wait! What are you doing?! Don't tell him you fool! He'll think you're insane and have you locked up!_

"More comfortable than what?" Dean questioned softly as she cut herself off. Despite what her mind was telling her, she didn't believe that he would react that way. For some reason he seemed like he would understand.

"More comfortable than…the box."

His face went as white as a ghost when she said that. It confused her. Why would he react that way?

_See! I told you he was a spy! He knows about the box!_

"Would you shut up!" She screamed toward the corner of the room. He would just not shut up and she was trying to concentrate. When she focussed back on Dean he was staring at her in concern. His eyes kept shifting to the corner of the room. The empty corner…

"I'm sorry for yelling."

He turned back to her in confusion. "N-no, it's okay. Are you alright?"

_More questions._ She was starting to get uncomfortable and antsy. The urge to leave; to get out, was starting to become overwhelming.

"I need to leave."

His eyes widened in apparent fear as she blurted out the words. It was another confusing reaction to something she'd said. She stood up abruptly and pulled her knife out again. Holding it out in front of her, she started shifting toward the door and the freedom it represented. She would not be held captive again.

_What makes you think you could ever escape from me my little star…you always were mine and you always will be…_

Darkness suddenly started to skirt the edges of her vision. _No…not now…_

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he surged forward to catch her as her legs gave out. The blade in her hand fell from limp fingers and her thoughts slowly faded away. But before she could fade completely…his laughter rang out around her.

* * *

><p>"Winnie! Wait Winnie!<p>

Winifred Howland stopped walking as the voice of her best friend Beth Mason rang out behind her. She smiled widely and waved. The two girls were on their way to school and they were already late.

"Hey Beth." She said as her red headed partner in crime skidded to a stop beside her. Beth smiled wickedly and started laughing.

"What? What is it?" Asked Winnie.

"Oh nothing…except I just found out that Mark is skipping class today and heading to that place down by the beach. You know the one."

"Where all the perverts hang out?"

"Hey!" Beth scowled indignantly. "I hang out there!

Winnie laughed. "Well dear, you are a pervert."

Beth looked like she was going to slap her but then she burst out laughing. Winnie joined her and the two of them burst into hysterics. They eventually calmed down and Winnie, knowing Beth wanted to go, suggested that they head to the beach. It was Beth's idea that they take the shortcut.

"…so then Kenny said go to hell and Brian punched him in the face. I swear I will never understand men."

"Maybe you should become a lesbian."

Winnie cocked her head as if thinking about it. "If I did, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow Winnie…just wow."

"Hello girls."

The two of them jumped at the unexpected voice. A strange man was standing there in the middle of the path. He was very pale with shaggy black hair that just covered his eyes. His clothes were strange too. He was wearing a suit covered in a black trench coat. Strangely, Winnie found him to be kinda hot, despite the fact that he looked to be at least twice her age. As she was thinking this, Beth grabbed onto her hand, which jolted her back to reality.

"What the hell do you want creep?" She said with as much venom as she could. The man didn't say anything. He just started walking forward. Beth started trying to drag her backward, away from him, but for some reason Winnie was reluctant to leave.

"Come on Winnie…lets get outta here…"

Winnie could hear the fear in Beth's voice and it started to seep into her. "Umm, later man."

Spinning on her heel, Winnie began running, dragging Beth along, back the way they'd come. They ran like their lives depended on it and they didn't stop until their school came into view. Breathing heavily they both started to relax.

"Wow…that guy really freaked me out."

"Yeah…"

Laughing somewhat nervously they looked back the way they'd come from. The strange man was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like we lost him." Said Beth as she tried to fix her hair. She started walking toward the school but Winnie stayed where she was. And it wasn't because she didn't want to go…it was because she couldn't. her body just wouldn't move.

"Come on Winnie. We're already late enough as it is."

Beth turned around and her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Winnie!"

Winnie looked up as the man stood over her. He'd appeared out of nowhere, black eyes staring down at her, and she knew…she knew he was going to take her. His hand reached out and a moment later darkness consumed her…

"WINNIE!"

"My beautiful little Winifred…we're going to have so much fun."

* * *

><p>The voice echoed in her mind and she slowly opened her eyes. Apparently he'd just taken another one. It was always the same. They were all his beautiful little dolls.<p>

_Where am I? _Her mind whispered as she looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her body jolted forward but was stopped cold when something held her firmly by the wrist. She cast her gaze to the side to see a pair of handcuffs securing her to a strange bed frame. She jiggled it a bit but didn't try to escape. It was best to get information first before attempting anything. She wasn't afraid. She didn't get afraid anymore…but it was a bit unsettling to wake up in a place you'd never been before. Turning her attention away from the cuffs she took in her surroundings. A motel room. It was obvious from the shitty decor. There were two beds, an old TV sitting on a dresser and a small table set up near the window. Nothing worth remembering. The only thing note worthy was the man standing in the doorway holding a bag of takeout.

He was staring at her like she was a ghost. Most days she actually felt like one. He was fairly young, maybe around 23 or 24, wasn't bad looking either.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

At her voice the man jumped. He looked very nervous which was kind of funny considering he was the one that had kidnapped her.

_Maybe he plans to rape you? He looks the type__…_

"Shut up…" she murmured softly under her breath. The man looked at her strangely as she talked to herself. She didn't blame him. He walked over to the table by the window and set his bags down. Then he made his way over to the other bed and sat down facing her.

"Uhh…how are you feeling?"

She took stock of herself and realized that her back was killing her…and so was her head. She had no recollection of how she'd ended up in her current predicament and would have to rely solely on him for info.

"I'm sorry about the handcuffs but…after what happened in the rec center and here earlier, I couldn't really take any chances."

_Rec center?_ _Oh__…_she vaguely remembered attacking someone in the dark. She didn't take kindly to people coming into her space. That was when she realized her back was killing her and she remembered the gunshot.

"You shot me."

He grimaced and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry about that too."

She studied him for a moment and figured that he was telling the truth. He did feel bad about it and she wondered why. Had she been in the same situation she would have shot him without a moments hesitation or guilt.

_And that__'__s why I love you so much__…_

"I said shut up…"

"Who are you talking to?" He asked as he watched her in confusion. "You were doing the same thing earlier before you passed out."

She realized that she must have been having a pretty bad episode earlier because she had no idea what he was talking about. "Nobody. Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is…Dean Winchester. I told you that earlier. Don't you remember?"

Yup. Really bad episode. Apparently she'd had a full blown conversation with this guy and she had absolutely no recollection of it. What the hell had they talked about? Wait…_Dean Winchester?_ _Dean?_ The name stirred something deep down inside of her and her hand wandered over to her right wrist and despite the fact that it was handcuffed, she grabbed it and started squeezing hard.

_Ignore it__…__it will only hurt you to remember__…_

_Remember what?_

_Remember how you were abandoned to me__…_

_No. _She squeezed harder and started digging her nails into the flesh of her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" The man, Dean, yelled as he surged forward and grabbed her hand in a vice like grip. There was a troubled expression on his face and for some strange reason she felt bad about putting it there. He held her hand a moment longer before releasing it and walking off toward the bathroom. When he came back out he was carrying a bottle of antiseptic and a bandage.

_Bandages__…_Once again something stirred inside of her. An image of bandages appeared in her mind and for some reason she felt a faint feeling of pride. Shaking her head she focused on what Dean was doing. He was now standing there looking at her.

"Do you…mind if I look at your wrist?"

She gazed down at her wrist. Blood was oozing out of the nail marks she'd created. It didn't matter to her, she'd had far worse done to her, but it really seemed to concern him and once again she felt bad for making him feel like that.

"Okay…I guess."

He looked immensely relived as he proceeded to gently clean the wounds and wrap them. Once that was done he sat back on the other bed again.

"So…you seem really different from before."

"So?"

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "God…this is harder than I thought it would be…"

This, whatever this was, was getting ridiculous. "What exactly is this? You shoot me, knock me out and then bring me back to your motel room? What kind of freak are you?"

He looked up in surprise and held his hands out in a placating sort of way. "Hey, it's totally not like that! I just brought you here because…"

When he trailed off she rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this." She reached into her left pocket and pulled out a lock pick. The handcuffs were off quicker than Dean could react. Unfortunately though, he did have enough time to pull his gun.

"Whoa there sweetheart, you ain't goin nowhere until we have a little chat."

Well at least he was actually doing something now instead of just sitting there staring at her. Feeling curious, she sat back against the headboard and pulled her knees up against her chest. "I'm listening."

"You know, you are being awfully cavalier about all this. Not to mention the weird personality swings… Aren't you scared?"

"I have been through worse than this. So much worse…"

_That__'__s right my beautiful girl__…__remember the fun we had, remember how much I love you__…_

"I told you to shut the hell up!" She yelled toward the corner of the room and he disappeared with a smile on his face. She glared angrily at the empty space for a moment before facing Dean again. He was staring at her like she was losing it. She was…but that didn't mean she wanted anyone to judge her on it…especially some stranger…

_But is he really a stranger?_

That thought startled her and her eyes widened in shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

Ignoring Dean, her gaze traveled down to her wrist. Very slowly she unwrapped the bandage around it to reveal the word carved in her flesh. She didn't remember doing it…but it had always been a sort of comfort for her. DEAN. And this man, this familiar man…

"Who are you?" She whispered as she looked back up at him. His eyes softened and he looked at her like he knew her.

"I should be asking you that." He lowered the gun and placed it on the bed beside him. "Who are you?"

She was…she was…

"Nobody…I'm just…nobody…"

Dean stood up and walked toward her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared into her eyes. It was like he was looking right through her.

"You are not nobody. In fact…I think you might be someone very important…"

The way he said that made him sound so broken. He sounded like he was in so much pain and for some reason she felt the need to help him. She never wanted to hear him sound like that again.

"Dean…"

"Samantha."

She completely froze. _Samantha? Samantha__…_The name sounded so familiar…so nostalgic…

"Who is Samantha?"

"I think…you might be…"

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

She was getting kind of mad now. This strange guy was making her think things…things she didn't want to think about. She had given up hope of ever knowing who she was before HE got her and now this Dean guy was calling her Samantha and talking to her like he knew her.

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you or scare you. I just want to know who you are. Does the name Samantha mean anything to you?"

* * *

><p><em>Why do you always need to be such a pain Sammy? <em>

_I__'__m not a pain , you__'__re so mean Dean._

_You are so a pain. Stay here. I__'__ll be back later._

_But I wanna go to._

_I said no. I wanna hang out with my friends. _

_But Dean__…_

_Don__'__t worry Sammy. I promise I won__'__t be gone long. We__'__ll play later okay?_

…_Okay Dean._

_Good girl Sammy. Later._

* * *

><p>"Sammy…"<p>

"What?"

"I…I remember…Sammy."

A look of reluctant hope appeared on Dean's face. "You…you are her…aren't you?"

She didn't know what to think anymore. Was she this Samantha person or was he just projecting his own issues onto her…but if that was the case then what were those strange memories…

* * *

><p>"Is…is your name Samantha?"<p>

She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. They looked so hollow…and empty. The exact opposite of his little sister. But he wanted it to be her so badly…

"I am…the star. I am HIS beautiful little star…"

_Okay,_ Dean thought, his hopes crushed to a pulp.

"But once…once upon a time, I think…I was Sammy…"

Dean felt his heart stop in his chest and then blast forward at full speed. "How do you know that name?"

"I remember…a boy used to call me that." She looked down at her wrist with a confused expression. "I remember the boy…and bandages."

Almost before she finished speaking, Dean surged forward and enveloped her in his arms. He could feel her body tense but he didn't care. The moment she mentioned the bandages he knew. His beautiful little sister was here. He'd found her…after twelve years he'd finally found her. It was like the hole in his heart had suddenly been filled and it was the best feeling in the world. Years of pain vanished to make room for an overwhelming feeling of relief. His Sammy was back.

"God, I knew it was you…I knew it, oh God Sammy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" The tears started pouring down his face. "I love you so much…I'm so, so sorry…" He tightened his hold and pulled her close. She was as still as a statue in his arms. "Sammy…it's okay, it's okay now…I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again…it's gonna be okay…"

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but, eventually, Dean released her and shuffled backward a little. He became concerned though, when Sam didn't seem to react at all. She was just staring straight ahead with a distant look in her eyes. Almost…like she wasn't even there. It concerned him more than the slight change of personality he'd experienced with her earlier. One second she was scared and very childlike, and the next she was defensive and violent. And now she was nearly comatose.

"Sammy?" He said as he waved a hand in front of her face. No reaction. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Still nothing. Not a good sign. "Okay…okay, think Dean. What are you going to do with a potentially comatose sister?" He stood up and silently looked around the room for some kind of idea. When nothing jumped out at him he gave a frustrated sigh and clenched his hands into fists. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Sam's whole body flinched at his raised voice and he immediately dropped back down to a crouch in front of her. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright." She started rubbing her wrist again and Dean decided that he needed some help. He flew to his feet, ran over to his duffle bag, and grabbed his phone. After glancing back to check on Sam, Dean dialled a familiar number. It rang four times before the man on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bobby! Something amazing has just happened!"

"Whoa kid, calm down. Take a breath and start from the beginning ya idgit."

Dean could barely contain his excitement. "Okay, okay. Listen…I found her Bobby. I found Sam." Silence was his only answer. "Bobby?"

"Dean…I thought you came to terms with that a long time ago. Sam's not comin back kid. Ya gotta let her go."

"No Bobby, I'm serious. I am literally looking at her right now. It's her Bobby. It's really her." More silence. "Bobby."

"Dean, you are really starting to worry me boy. Maybe I should-"

Unbelievable. He needed Bobby's help, not his concern. "Bobby! I'm not lying or going crazy. I'll bring her to you. Then you'll have to believe me."

"Dean?!"

Dean hung up the phone and glared down at it. He had though out of anyone, Bobby would at least be open to the possibility that Sam was back. Maybe his father had brainwashed the man.

"Well Sammy, it looks like we're taking a little drive."

Still no reaction. She was just rubbing her wrist and staring off into the distance. _What the hell happened to you?_ he thought as he watched her. He also found himself wondering if he should call his father. John should be informed that his daughter was alive at least. But Dean found himself not wanting to do it. He hadn't spoken to his father in two years. Ever since the man had stopped looking.

"Screw him…" He mumbled as he started packing up the room. He'd call the bastard after he settled Sam in at Bobby's place.

Once everything was in the car, Dean headed back inside to get Sam. She was still in the same place but he was worried about how he was going to get her into the car. He made his way over and squatted down in front of her again. "Hey there beautiful mind. You ready to go?"

Suddenly she blinked and her eyes shot over to his face. "Go? I have to go…I have to go! HE's coming! I have to go!"

Springing up like a rabbit, Sam knocked Dean over and started bolting toward the door. Thankfully Dean was able to rise quickly and he started heading after her. She wrenched the door open and ran out into the parking lot. It was still dark so no one was around to see them. Dean followed right on her heals. "Sam! Wait Sam!"

She didn't listen and continued running. Fed up with the chase, and feeling afraid that he was about to lose her again, Dean took a leap of faith and just barely managed to grab her ankles, causing her to trip and collapse onto the concrete. He scrapped himself up pretty badly but there was no way in hell that he was letting go now that he'd finally found her. She tried to kick him off but Dean held on tightly. "Sammy calm down!"

She looked back at him with eyes the size of saucers. She was absolutely terrified of something and Dean decided that if she wanted to go, he would make sure they went. "We'll go okay. Just calm down and I'll take you as far from here as I can. I promise."

Still scared, Sam slowly relaxed and stopped fighting. She stared at him and, trusting her not to run, Dean released her leg and pushed himself to his feet. Sam looked up at him with dull eyes. It was just…wrong. He reached his hand down to help her up and after a moments hesitation she tentatively took it.

"Good girl Sam. We can leave now. You ready?"

She nodded and began trailing him back toward the motel room. It reminded him of the way she used to be and it made him hopeful that his sister was still in there somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone. The italics are thoughts that Sam is having. She is not exactly of stable mind so they are slightly chaotic. There are also some memories thrown in there too. If anyone had trouble understanding let me know and i'll try to fix it in the next chapter.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad your liking it so far! I would also like to thank LightningBolt21 for pointing out the fact that Dean is a bit out of character. I am hoping to get him back to being the Dean we all know and love very soon (i'm just a sucker for sentimental sibling moments). Keep reviewing and if there is anything you guys would like to see in this story let me know, I may just put it in. _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Open wide Star."<em>

_She shook her head violently and kept her mouth firmly closed. He just smiled at her and moved even closer._

"_You know what will happen if you don't drink it. I will do what I promised."_

_She knew he was serious. He had done it before. That girl died because she didn't listen. With tears pouring down her cheeks she slowly opened her mouth and took the glass he offered her._

"_Good girl."_

_He always made it sound like it was some kind of health drink but…she knew what it really was. Every time she drank it a piece of her disappeared. She didn't know who she was anymore and as much as she hated to admit it, her will to refuse was becoming less and less over time. _

_When she finished he took the glass and smiled down at her. "You see how much easier it is if you don't fight it?" Turning away he motioned toward the doorway and a moment later Jacob came forward…and he was dragging Mark behind him._

"_No!" She screamed as the small boy was thrown to the ground in front of her. "You said you wouldn't! I drank it!"_

_He turned back to her and smiled again. "But you fought my little Star. So you must be taught another lesson I'm afraid. Jacob."_

_Jacob took a step forward and held his hand out toward her. A crushing force surrounded her, effectively holding her in place. She struggled against the invisible binds as he walked over to the whimpering child on the floor. "Please don't! I won't do it again! Please!"_

_Ignoring her pleas, he placed his hand on Mark's head and looked up at her. "Learn this well." And then Mark burst into flames._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" The child screamed as his flesh burned and far slower than she wished…he died. The smell was all consuming and made her want to throw up. Jacob let her go and she collapsed to the floor in front of the charred remains of an eight year old boy she had promised to protect. Without another word the two of them left the room. The large metal door slammed closed behind them, leaving her alone with what was left of Mark._

"_Mark?" She whispered as she crawled over to his body. "Mark?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks when there was no answer. Despite the smell and the oozing of the burnt flesh she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

"…I'm sorry…"

Dean looked over at Sam as she muttered another apology under her breath. Ever since they had left the motel she had been staring off into space and muttering to herself. He had tried talking to her as he drove but got no response. He tried to focus on the road to Bobby's, it wasn't very far, but he couldn't stop gazing at Sam. He was still in disbelief about the whole thing. Sam…his Sam was sitting right there beside him. After twelve years she was back. For the first time since she went missing he saw a light in the tunnel of darkness he'd been living in.

"Hey Sammy, you're gonna love Bobby. He's a little rough around the edges and a bit crotchety but deep down he's like a stuffed grizzly."

Still no response. Dean sighed and faced the road again. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>"What is crotchety?"<p>

A soft voice rang out a few minutes later. Dean whipped his eyes over to his sister in surprise. She was still staring out the window but she seemed more alive now and was slowly tracing her finger up and down the glass.

"Uh, it means grumpy…"

"So Bobby is grumpy. Is Bobby always grumpy?"

Feeling completely elated, Dean tried to keep the conversation going. "Yeah. He's getting old and lives alone, which apparently means the world is one big pain in the ass."

"Is he your dad Dean?"

That stopped him cold. Bobby his father?

"No Sam. Bobby is not my father."

"Star."

"What?"

"I am Star."

What was he supposed to say to that. Tell her no, her name is Sam? He was going to have to be delicate with her for now.

"Sorry. Star."

She nodded to herself and then turned to face him. "Who is Bobby?"

"Bobby is a friend of the family."

"Family…friend…"

It hurt him to hear the confusion in her voice. The fact that she didn't seem to understand words like friend and family pissed him off. He was gonna find the bastard that did this to her and he was gonna kill him.

"I would like to meet Bobby."

He smiled softly as she turned back toward the window. "Sure…Star. He wants to meet you too."

"Why? I am…nothing. I want to be…nothing."

Again Dean didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to all this emotional stuff. He didn't know what to do. So in the end, he let the conversation die and focused back on the road. Sam didn't seem to care. She just kept looking out the window. The good thing was that she didn't check out anymore. He could still see life in her eyes from the reflection in the window and despite the fact that he now felt really awkward, it still gave him peace knowing she was still with him.

_Twenty minutes later_

They pulled up outside of Bobby Singer's place around dawn and Dean was dead tired. It wasn't a long drive from his motel but the night had been a hell of a long one. When they pulled into the driveway, Sam's eyes had widened when she saw all the cars surrounding the place. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like a junk yard doesn't it. Bobby likes to try and fix up these 'cars' and sell 'em. Not a very lucrative career in my opinion."

She turned to him with a blank look on her face. It was obvious she had no idea what he was talking about. Dean couldn't help but wonder what she had been doing all those years. He hadn't wanted to freak her out even more by suggesting a shower before they left the motel so she was still filthy, but despite that, she didn't seem to be physically injured. It was a blessing, but it also made him terrified of what she had been put through to have such a rudimentary understanding of certain things about the world around her. On the other hand, she certainly knew how to take care of herself. Her self defence skills were on par with his own.

"Ah, never mind. Shall we?" He gestured toward the house and her eyes shone with excitement. She practically jumped out of the car. "Hey, wait up Sam-I mean Star!"

Not listening to him, she continued running up to the front porch. Dean was fast on her heels but he wasn't quite fast enough. The front door was wrenched open and there stood Bobby, mouth wide open in disbelief. It would have been hilarious…if not for the fact that the man had a shotgun pointed right at Sam. She immediately skidded to a stop and fell into a defensive stance. Faster than even he thought possible, Sam pulled her knife and held it out in front of her. Dean hadn't wanted to take it from her because it seemed to be a comfort and without it she tended to get agitated. He was kind of regretting that now.

"Bobby wait! Don't shoot!"

Still holding the gun at the ready, Bobby looked at him in irritation. "What the hell boy?! Who's the girl and why does she look like you just picked her up off the side of the damn road?!"

Not really sure what was going on, Sam took a slow step backward, never lowering the knife an inch. She was deteriorating fast, Dean could tell, so he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Lower the gun old man, you might hurt yourself!"

Bobby glowered down at him from the porch and then turned his gaze back to Sam. Then, slower than he wanted, Dean watched him put the gun down. He breathed a small sigh of relief and then his focus swung back over to Sam. She was still as tense as a rattle snake and Dean had to walk around so he could slowly approach her from the front. If he had come up behind her he knew it wouldn't have ended well.

"Sa-Star…hey, it's okay. You just scared the old coot, running up there like that. He's not gonna hurt you. I promise. It's okay…just put the knife down." He kept his voice low and as soothing as possible and after a few tense seconds, her knife slowly lowered. She didn't put it away completely but the fact that she did as he asked was a major step in his book. He was worried about the look in her eyes though. The Sam he had been driving with, the inquisitive girl who wanted to meet Bobby, was gone.

"You care to tell me what the heck's goin on here Dean."

Without facing the older man Dean answered the best he could. "Bobby…meet Sam."

* * *

><p>"That's thin Dean. Real thin. The girl talks about a band-aid and suddenly she's your long lost sister?"<p>

Dean could understand Bobby's reluctance to believe. It was an impossible scenario. What were the odds that Sam would, literally, run into him after all those years of searching.

"It's her Bobby. I know it's her."

He could tell the man was coming around though, even more so after they did a few tests. Bobby was adamant about it and Dean felt like an idiot for not doing them himself. There had been every possibility that the girl could've been a shifter or a demon and he hadn't done anything to check. His dad would kick his ass if he ever found out.

"What, this some kinda gut feeling or something? Cause you know how much stock I put into them boy."

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Maybe, something like that. I just…know. That girl in there is my baby sister Bobby."

Bobby watched him carefully and then glanced into the other room where Sam was sitting on the couch just staring off into the corner of the room. "What the hell's she doin?"

Dean followed his gaze. "I don't know. She was doing it in the motel too. She even started screaming at whatever she sees there."

"Sees there? You mean she's been hallucinating?"

"Yeah…and not just that either. Her personality changes on a dime too. Like one minute she's all calm and curious about things, like a little kid, and the next she's this dark, violent…hunter."

"A hunter huh…"

"I…don't know what to do Bobby. I mean, how do I help her?"

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face and then looked at Dean. "Well, for starters, you could get her to take a shower or something. She looks, and smells, like she hasn't bathed in weeks."

Dean laughed and stood up. "Good idea. Thanks Bobby."

"Sure kid. We'll figure this out."

Dean nodded and then started heading for the other room. He was halfway there when Bobby's voice stopped him. "You call your father yet?"

"No."

"Dean, if that is Sam, your dad deserves to know."

Dean whipped around in anger. "The hell he does! He gave up on her!"

"Don't be yellin at me in my own house boy."

He continued glaring but didn't say anything else.

"Look Dean, I know that you and your dad have yer issues, but the man deserves to know that his daughter is alive…if that really is Sam. You may not believe me Dean but your father is as messed up about Sam as you are."

Bobby made a good point but Dean was reluctant to accept it. Two years ago John Winchester gave up the search for Samantha and it made Dean want to punch the man. His father had said it was because they had no leads after years of searching and it was consuming their lives. They had to move on sometime…Sam was probably dead. Dean had disagreed, harsh words had been yelled, on both sides, and Dean had left. The two of them had only spoken a handful of times since then. But Bobby was right. John should be informed about Sam. First things first though, Sam needed to be cleaned up.

"Alright Bobby, I get it. But I'll call him later okay. Sam comes first."

Bobby nodded but Dean knew that if he didn't call John soon, Bobby would call the man himself. Without saying anything else he walked into the other room where Sam was still staring off into the corner. At least she didn't seem to be talking to the hallucination this time. He just wondered what it was that she was seeing. The look in her eyes said that it was nothing good.

"Hey Star. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes rolled around a little before settling on his face. "Dean."

It was a bit unsettling but he didn't let her see that it bothered him. "That's right. I was wondering if you wanted to get cleaned up. It can't be comfortable like that."

She tilted her head, as if not quite understanding, but then looked down at herself. She took in the mud stained jeans and the dirty, ripped, red t-shirt. "Yes."

Dean smiled and held out his hand. "Alright. Let's go. I'll show you where the bathroom is and find you something else to wear."

Sam nodded and reached out to grab his hand. She was halfway there when suddenly she froze, eyes widening in fear.

"Star? What's wrong?"

"I can't…I…No!" She screamed and her hands flew to her head in a vice like grip. "No! Stop it!"

Dean took a quick step backward, nearly falling over a footstool in the process, as she started freaking out. He watched in horror as Sam continued screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bobby yelled as he came running into the room.

"I don't know! She was fine and then she just started…freaking out!"

"Well do something! She's _your _sister!"

Dean looked at Bobby in frustration before taking a step back toward Sam. "Sam, I need you to calm down!"

"Screaming at her ain't gonna help!"

Becoming even more frustrated, Dean did the only thing he could think of. He surged forward and embraced her in a tight hug. He held her so closely that she couldn't move. At first she struggled and continued the screaming, but little by little, the fight just seemed to leave her. Her whole body sagged against him and her head collapsed onto his shoulder. Dean was about to pull away when he heard her speak softly.

"I'm so sorry…"

Feeling completely overwhelmed Dean just continued to hold her. "It's okay Sammy…"

Silence filled the room after that. Dean could feel Bobby watching them and decided that they couldn't stay there forever.

"Hey Bobby, could you maybe find her something else to wear? I'm still gonna try and get her cleaned up before we let her rest."

"Sure. I'll start a bath up for her too."

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean heard the older man leave the room. He sighed and then went about trying to disengage himself from Sam. She was still a dead weight in his arms and for a moment he thought she had passed out, but then she started talking again.

"You…I know you…"

Dean froze. Maybe he'd heard wrong but…it sounded like she'd said she knew him. "What did you just say?"

Sam pulled away and looked at him with a frown on her face. All signs of her previous meltdown were wiped from her expression. These mood swings were starting to give him whiplash.

"Your smell…you smell like…" She trailed off looking slightly frustrated.

"I smell? Well I haven't taken a shower in a couple days, but who are you to judge? You smell like a garbage can."

She stared a him for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. If it hadn't been clear to him before who she was…it certainly was now. That smile was all Sam.

"Why don't we go try to fix that huh. A nice warm bath, how's that sound?"

He pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out once more. This time…Sam took it.

Once Sam was safely in the tub, Dean headed out into the hallway and pulled out his phone. It was as good a time as any to speak with his father, plus he didn't want to be to far away if Sam had another episode. The only problem was that he had no idea how he was going to explain things. How do you tell someone that the missing daughter, that they had given up searching for, had been found? He sighed, took a deep breath and dialed. Time to put the family back together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just one more thing. Sadly it may be a little while before I can update due to the fact that I am moving and may not have a stable internet connection, but I will be back as soon as I can with another chapter. Thanks again for reading.<em>**


End file.
